Father Figures (They Come In All Shapes and Sizes)
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: Three opinions of Zuko through three fathers' eyes. The "father" that Zuko was actually born a son to, the father that thought of Zuko as his own son, and a third father who just wants to help. T for abuse.
1. Mercy (Or Lack Thereof)

**AN: I've been grounded the past few weeks. And during that time, I craved some Zuko angst, and since I couldn't read any, I wrote some. Enjoy?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

Had it been anyone else, I would've considered mercy.

I admit (although this is not that much of a confession as it isn't much of a secret) that I hate my son.

Zuko had always been a particularly weak child, all the way from day one. I had let it go at first, figuring that he was simply a late starter and would be all that more powerful once he did start. I tried being kind about it.

That's when his sister was born. Azula was a natural, a prodigy, a child any father would be proud of, and a natural-born leader. Just like me. She was everything Zuko was not and, as I was starting to realize, would never be. And she was younger sibling, just as I was with Iroh. Azula was like me, strong and proud, and Zuko was like Iroh, soft, kind, and despicable.

And I began to hate him for it, just as I tarted to respect his sister for being like myself. So I began to think up plans to make myself Azulon's heir and, in turn, Azula my heir. When Azulon ordered me to kill Zuko, I considered things to be going better than expected. All I'd have to do then was take Iroh out of the picture.

Ursa: the second reason I hate Zuko. All of my plans were falling into place and pretty well too, might I add, but she ruined them. She ruined them just to save her pathetic excuse for a son. I had to banish my wife just because she felt the need to save whom which did not deserve to be saved.

That was when my anger turned violent.

Zuko had always tried to please me, and always failed. But having him looking up to me, admiring me, was almost like having my brother do the same. It was like having a koala-puppy follow me around begging for my affection. However, Zuko didn't deserve my affection, respect, or even attention. I didn't owe him anything and he owed me everything. And I took what he could give me: an outlet for my aggression.

It was darkly satisfying seeing the look in his eyes when I demanded he wait in his room after dinner because I wanted to talk to him. One eye conveyed fear while the other conveyed hop, two conflicting emotions in two conflicting eyes. And sure enough, when I got to the brat's room, he was pacing nervously, running his hands through his hair and utterly ruining his topknot. He tried to hide it when I came in by standing shock (stock?) still, but I wasn't fooled.

It was pleasuring berating him for being weak and useless, it was delightful to make him squirm and fidget and then admonishing him for doing so. I loved seeing the self-hate in his eyes, knowing that his opinion of himself matched my opinion of him.

Although nothing was quite as satisfying as having him prostrate before me, of his own free will even, and apologize for being such a horrible son. The act of submission just made me feel so _powerful_ , even coming from such a weak child. The only thing that made me feel more powerful was kicking the kowtowing boy in the stomach.

It became an almost-nightly routine, and almost-nightly obsession on my part, a sweet addiction. Every night after dinner I would find him standing, frightened yet resigned (knowing that he deserved what he was coming) in his room. I would ask him why he was not bowing to his lord and he would instantly drop to the floor with an apology. (Eventually it came to the point where, as soon as he would see me in his room, he would drop his eyes and prostrate immediately. That was even better.) I would insult him some and punish him some, careful not to leave enough damage as to hinder his firebending (he had and has enough problems with that as is). And all the while he would apologize and apologize and apologize again. Everything was as it should be for about an hour every night after my evening meal.

However, the other 23 hours of the day Zuko wasn't anywhere near worth keeping around, even if it was fun to see him lower his eyes and squirm anytime he saw me, after dinner or not. So when he disrespected the general and was challenged to an Agni Kai by said general, I told my subordinate he could sit this one out, that I would face my son. I could get rid of the disgrace and secure the throne for Azula all in one fell swoop. But seeing him kneeling there like a coward in a fire duel just made me hate him more.

Had it been anyone else on that Agni Kai platform, save for maybe the Avatar himself, I would've at least considered mercy.

 **AN: Yeah, this was a little dark. Oh well. I wanted angst and I wrote some, maybe? Was that angst? I hope so… Leave a review please! Enough and I might post a second chapter, from Iroh's POV.**


	2. Tea (The Cure to Everything)

**AN: I'm back, with the second chapter... from Iroh's POV! I still might do a third chapter (from Hakoda's POV) after this too, so remember to review! Thanks and enjoy!  
**

I did not think it was possible for me to hate my brother this much. This much hate shouldn't be possible. And yet it is, as I have this much hatred right now for Ozai. And why, you may be asking, do I hate Ozai so?

I'm watching my nephew struggle through another nightmare, the fifth one since we boarded this ship six days ago. After hearing him cry out things along the lines of "I'm sorry, Father", "I am your loyal son", and "Please don't", it isn't hard to guess the monster in the night terrors. And it breaks my heart to see my nephew trapped in his memories (as they are more memory than nightmare really) like this.

Was it not enough for my brother, one whom I used to love, to humiliate, burn, and banish the boy? Now he has to haunt my nephew too? I say used to love regretfully. I truly wish I could love my brother, but I cannot, not anymore. I just hope that Zuko can continue loving his sister, yet not being deceived by her.

My brother is a fool. I had a son, I loved Lu Ten (even if I wish I would've loved him more), I lost my son (and I wish that I hadn't taken him with me to Ba Sing Se), and I long for my son (even though I know that fate and destiny, possibly both, must have taken him from me for a reason). But Ozai, he has a son, and a kind and loyal son too, and he broke him and sent him away. Yet still, Zuko yearns for his love and acceptance. It is truly infuriating, what my brother has done to him.

Prince Zuko is fiercely loyal, even if to the wrong person, dedicated, and a strong and caring child, and I love him like a second son. He does not deserve to have Firelord Ozai as a father. No one does.

And now my nephew is on an impossible quest. Even if he were to find the Avatar, after the being had eluded the entire world for 100 years, he would still have to capture the master bender. And Zuko would lose if he were to fight the Avatar. Yet I don't have the heart to point this out, to tell my second son that he has been banished for life.

My nephew thinks that if he tries hard enough, searches long enough, and is smart enough one day he will find and capture his ticket home. I would suggest to him that he should consider making a life elsewhere, but with the newfound anger and determination he has, I do not think he would agree with me. I will not tell him the truth for the lies provide Zuko with hope. They give him a reason a live.

So I talk to Zuko of none of this. Instead I just try to stay calm during his I-must-capture-the-Avatar-right-now speeches and calm him after he has a nightmare, like the one he is having now. I should probably wake him up now.

"Zuko," I whisper, nudging his side gently.

He startles awake, and sits up in bed, lighting his hands with a flame.

"Uncle?" he blearily asks, changing his hand from an attacking stance to just letting the fire be a source of light. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep, Nephew, and figured I had better wake you up," I answer, making it sound as if his sounds of distress had woken me up. In reality, I was woken up by my own nightmare. It was more of a memory than anything, and a terrific one at that. I started off watching soldiers- Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom both- die at the battle of Ba Sing Se, and I saw Lu Ten fall. But then the nightmare took a turn it's never taken before: the sounds of soldiers dying got gradually quieter and younger until the point where it wasn't many soldiers but one boy. One boy screaming as his face burned.

That was when I woke up, and after meditating for about an hour trying to calm my spirit, I heard sounds of distress coming from the next door room.

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh," Zuko mumbles sleepily. He is truly tired, but I can see it in his bloodshot eyes that he won't be able to fall asleep for a while, nor will he want to. And as I'm not particularly eager to face my own dream again, I suppose we should find something else to occupy our time.

"Would you like some tea, Prince Zuko? They say that a cup of Ginseng tea can help one fall into a dreamless sleep." And it does, I should know. Even though this is the first time my nephew has appeared in my nightmare, it wasn't the first time I've had the dream. I've been having it at least once a week since I've returned to the spirit world. And I have yet to see what it could purpose outside of reminding me of my past mistakes and failures.

"With all the teas out there, there must be one to solve every problem," Zuko notes sarcastically, obviously not believing in either tea's healing properties or that there is a cure out in the world for his problem. Well, minus the Avatar anyways...

I chose to ignore his sarcasm, as starting an argument with the boy would get me nowhere. "You are correct, Prince Zuko, tea is the cure to everything."

With that, I walk out of the room to find my teapot and some tea cups. But not before I see Zuko roll his eyes good naturedly and pull his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

My nephew has not been corrupted yet.

 **AN: Well, that could have gone better. I hope it's not as terrible as I feel it is. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Family (Gaining a New One)

**AN: I'm back, with the final installment of _Father Figures_ , from Hakoda's POV! I've always loved Hakoda/Zuko Father/Son relationship stories. So I decided to try writing one myself! Hopefully I don't fail too badly. Enjoy! **

**Oh and this takes place between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders.**

I can not deny that my children have changed from the people I knew when I left to fight the war. And this change is smacking me in the face right now, as I watch my children and their friends eat dinner.

Katara acts as the mother of the group. She is probably the most responsible of the group, yet she, in herself, does not have the most responsibility to bear. Aang, expected by almost everyone to master all four elements and win the 100 year war against the Fire Nation, does. And since the Avatar's waterbending training is the second most advanced of the four, following air, she seems to have been dedicating herself to making sure everyone stays fed, healthy, and in good enough spirits. She keeps everyone functioning.

Sokka is the fun uncle, always full of jokes and keeping everyone laughing. While Katara works to keep everyone in good enough moods by comforting them, Sokka does it unknowingly, his natural personality doing all the work for him. But everyone in their little group knows better than to underestimate him. In fact, they look up to him when they need to know where to go, what to do, and plans in general. Apparently he once used to even have a schedule. In his own free time, he trains, sometimes by himself and sometimes "swordbending" with Zuko. He keeps the group laughing.

I could not be prouder of my children. I am proud of who they've become, and happy they've found such great friends.

In the small group, all of the members seem to have a role. Katara as mother, Sokka as fun uncle, Toph as tough-but-well-meaning sister, and Aang as the innocent younger brother. Even new member Suki has a role, as the strong-yet-kind aunt. Each person- child really- has a role. Except for one.

Ex-Fire Prince Zuko.

I have been with the Gaang, as my son calls it, for a grand total of two hours, but it's fairly obvious that the firebender is still an outsider. I don't know exactly when or how he joined the group, but if busting into a Fire Nation prison on a rescue mission doesn't prove where your loyalties lie, I don't know what does.

So I'm not quite sure why my Katara keeps sending the boy glares or making passive-aggressive digs at him whenever the opportunity arises. I do not remember her ever being this way. The rest are more receptive than her though. Sokka, Aang and Toph attempt to get him to join the conversation- their only results being short, quiet answers- and Suki and the three Earth Kingdom boys I have yet to learn the names of are courteous to him. Even Chit Sang is polite enough to the prince... most likely because of the rescue.

"And while we were all talking about how to get to the warden, Suki was all like run, climb, backflip, punch, kick! We looked up and she had the warden gagged with his hands behind his back!" Sokka is regaling the group with the tale of how the quartet had escaped the Boiling Rock.

Suki blushed at the praise, Katara smiled at her brother's methods of storytelling, and the rest of the group just laughed. Well everyone except Zuko. He hasn't quite been saying or doing anything for awhile. I look over to where he was and find that he isn't there anymore. Well, that'd probably explain why he was so quiet.

Not wanting to ruin Sokka's moment but wondering where the Fire Nation boy went, I slip away quietly from the group. I was on the edge to begin with, so it wasn't hard, and the kids' laughter covers up the sound of my footsteps leaving. Toph, however, does seem to notice that I'm leaving and sends a discreet look in my general direction, but doesn't say anything. With her earth bending abilities, she probably noticed when Zuko left, and figured I was going after him.

My guess is confirmed when I feel a small indent in the earth appear in front of me. It's an arrow, leading to a staircase that leads to the roof, or floor depending on how you think of it, of the temple. I nod to her in thanks and head in the direction she was pointing me to.

When I get to the roof I find Zuko on its edge, dangling his feet off of the side. I walk loudly as not to startle him (although I do not think a person like Zuko is easily startled) and take a seat beside him.

"Hey," I say to him, trying to sound as approachable as possible

"Hey."

"What're you doing up here instead of with the group?" I ask him.

He sighs reluctantly, but after a minute he answers. "Needed time to think. Sides, I was at the Boiling Rock, I already know what happened. The real question is what you are doing up here."

Well, I guess there's no small talk with this kid.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," I explain.

"Well I'm okay," he snaps, "so you can leave me alone now."

"I don't think you're okay," I answer him. "And I would like to know what's bothering you. You are part of a team now. And you can't keep distancing yourself from your team... it will only hurt everyone in the long run."

Zuko's voice comes out as even less than a whisper. I'm surprised I can even hear it. "It just hurts. Seeing you and Katara and Sokka being a family and knowing I can never have that."

He sounds so broken it hurts me to even hear him admit that. I know it is useless to tell him his biological family will be like mine, but he could have another kind of family.

"Listen Zuko," I say, looking at him look at his legs, "Aang woke up in the South Pole one day and his entire people, including his family, was dead. Toph's parents barely knew who she was, and no one else knew her parents had a daughter. I don't know about Suki's family, but considering she lives with the Kyoshi warriors, I'd say they aren't around. Katara and Sokka lost their mother, than lost me for the past two years while I was out fighting. And yet they all found a family who loves and cares for them: each other. And now they've invited you into that family, and it's time for you to finally join."

Zuko looks guilty, but resolved. With stiff determination mixed with hope, he stands up, gives me a nod, and walks downstairs.

Iroh and Ursa were still his family, but there was no reason he couldn't have a second, new family as well.

 **AN: And that is the end of Father Figures! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
